


Sometimes Wishes Come True

by lostinmymindforever



Series: A/B/O verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jensen, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mates, Omega Colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's just an ordinary male, a standard, one who is supposed to settle down with a female, but that's not what he wants, or needs, and when first Alpha Jared and Beta Jensen move down the block from him, and then Omega Colin, his world get's turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Wishes Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So in this reality there are 4 types of males  
> 1) Standard (think typical male)  
> 2) Alpha (standard alpha rules, knotted cock, the whole deal)  
> 3) Beta (standard cock, go into heats, no self lubrication, no ability to get pregnant)  
> 4) Omega (self lubrication, heats, can get pregnant, etc)

He saw them when they moved into town, just down the block from him, the perfect couple. The alpha was tall and made his blood boil in the best way possible, all smiles and laughter, built in a way that made it clear he wasn’t to be messed with. And the beta, not as tall as his alpha, but taller than most, his perfect face making him all the more appealing.

And Misha wanted. Misha wanted more than he had ever wanted another before. He watched them close, not enough to draw attention to himself, but close enough to figure out things about the couple who lived oh so close and yet oh so far from him.

Misha wasn’t like them, wasn’t an alpha or beta or even an omega. He was a standard, a normal, a male who was expected to mate with a female and no others, and yet he yearned for them and everything they stood for.

He’d watch the alpha, Jared, take his morning runs, watch the beta, Jensen as he worked out in the garden behind their house, watch as they’d walk through the park or just down the street, a sense of something missing from their perfection.

Misha knew what it was, knew what they were missing. An omega. An omega would complete them, an omega would make their family whole. He had never longed to be an omega more than he did in the moment he realized what they were missing and all the moments since.

So he kept his eyes out, looking for a potential omega to introduce them to, thinking maybe, just maybe, he’d be gifted some of their time just once. 

And then Colin moved into the neighborhood. Sweet, innocent little Colin. Colin on the verge of his first heat, Colin who had such an angelic little face that made Misha’s mouth go dry and his cock hard. He hated himself for looking at the boy with lust, for wanting him, as if Colin had been a standard like himself to even contemplate touching the boy would be a horrendous thing. 

But omegas were different. No one spoke against an alpha taking an omega when they were young, it was just part of their nature. The younger an omega was mated, the younger the boy became one with his mate or mates, the stronger and longer lived he’d be. There was no chance of an omega getting pregnant during their first heat, or in the next few heats, as no matter how young an omega was at the time they did do so, an omega only became fertile when they were about 13 or 14 years of age. 

And yet many standards looked down on the practice of taking a mate young enough in some cases to be the offspring of their alpha mate. 

So Misha kept watching, yearning for something he could never have, yearning for what he knew was wrong for him to want.

A few months passed, and all Misha could think about was Jared and Jensen and perfect little Colin. He knew he was damned, knew that if anyone knew his thoughts he’d be looked at as scum or worse. But he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help how he felt about those three.

It didn’t help matters that Colin seemed to enjoy coming over and helping Misha out whenever he was working in his garden, flashing an innocent smile, talking in a way that would be considered flirting by anyone else. Every time the boy went home Misha found himself running inside his house and jacking off, images of the boy and those two perfect bastards running through his mind.

One afternoon Colin’s parents came to his door, his alpha father and omega mother, both of them looking concerned. When Misha let them in it didn’t take long for them to ask him if he knew of any alpha and beta couples looking for an omega, as Colin was starting his first heat and they really didn’t know anyone else.

Misha nodded, telling them of Jared and Jensen, who over the months since they had moved into his neighborhood had become somewhat of friends with him, though they had no clue the secret sick fantasies he had about them. 

And that was how Misha found himself in the position he was now in. Standing on Jared and Jensen’s doorstep, Colin at his side, the boy throwing off so many pheromones that even Misha, a standard, could smell them and be affected by them. It only took him knocking once to have the door opened, and Misha’s mouth went dry once more at the sight of Jensen shirtless, covered in a fine layer of sweat, his hair tossled and a fresh hickey on the side of his neck.

Jensen’s mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide with want and lust, and Misha could see the man’s cock harden in his loose pants as he ushered them into the house.

Jared was sitting on the couch, half naked, hard on clearly visible through his boxers. He watched them with questioning eyes, motioning for Misha to speak.

“This is Colin, he lives down the block from us. His parents... this is Colin’s first heat and his parents asked me if I knew of an alpha or alpha and beta couple looking for an omega. I... I hope I didn’t misjudge, that you are looking for one.”

Jared licked his lips, looking at Colin like he was the last piece of candy on the face of the planet. He looked over at Jensen, quirking his eyebrow, “Your call, Babe. He is adorable though.”

Jensen nodded, eyes practically black with lust, “Yeah. He’ll do well, Alpha. He’s very pretty. He’ll give us pretty babies.”

Colin blushed at those words, biting his lip, and Misha wanted to moan. The boy looked downright fuckable, and it took all of Misha’s control to behave himself. 

“Mm, looks like Misha is having a bit of a problem,” Jared purred, standing up from the couch, walking towards his mate. He grinned, that smile that had Misha’s legs go weak, “Whatever are we going to do with him?”

Misha whimpered at that, eyes closing in shame. He could feel Colin still at his side, the boy’s scent growing even more intense as the minutes passed. He felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to look up into big hazel eyes.

“Mm, well we really should thank him,” Jensen said, his voice close to Misha’s ear. “Never have been with a standard, Jay, what about you?”

“I haven’t either, but I hear it’s almost as good as fucking a beta. All nice and tight like one, only difference is no heats. I’ve heard about alphas who’ve taken beta, omega, and standard mates with a female mate as well. Don’t think I’ll ever do that, but could definitely see him in our bed.”

“Fuck,” Misha whimpered, biting down on his lip as the word escaped his mouth. 

“That’s the plan,” Jensen said, voice full of laughter, not cruel or mocking.

“Mm, would you like that, Colin? The three of us here to take care of you whenever you go into heat, and whenever you want it in between? Or do you just want Jensen and I?”

Colin blushed, looking up at Misha, that same smile he always had on his face around Misha in place. He grabbed Misha’s hand, threading his fingers through the man’s fingers. “Want all of you,” he said quietly, his voice tinged with a desperate quality. “I like Misha. That’s why I spend so much time with him.”

Misha took a shaky breath, cock hardening even more. 

Jared laughed, grabbing Misha’s wrist and leading farther into the house, back towards what Misha obviously assumed was his and Jensen’s bedroom. They were soon followed by Jensen and Colin, Jensen carrying the boy into the room and dropping him gently onto the bed. 

“Why don’t you get undressed, Misha, then we’ll help Colin out of his clothes,” Jared breathed into Misha’s ear, his lips brushing against the lobe, making Misha shudder.

Misha nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his body. He could feel eyes on him and looked to see Colin watching him with a look of undisguised want. He must have been taking too long, as all too soon he felt Jensen’s hands on him, opening his belt and undoing his pants, Jensen whispering in his ear for him to take off his shoes.

Misha had never been more thankful to be wearing flipflops as he was then, kicking them and his pants off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and when the others realized that fact they grinned, Jared and Jensen sharing a wink. Misha watched as the two of them finished undressing before they turned their attention to Colin, stripping the boy.

Misha took the sight in, wanting to remember this clearly, as while Jared had made a comment about the three of them helping Colin through his heats Misha was certain this was going to be a one time thing as Jared had also said he wasn’t planning on taking more than just Jensen and Colin as his mates.

Jared looked at Misha, and it was as if he could read the man’s thoughts. He grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed next to Colin and leaned down over him, whispering in a rich, lust filled voice, “We’re keeping you, Misha. The four of us will be so good together.”

“But, I thought...” Misha began, only to be cut off by a kiss from Jared.

“When Jared said what he said, he meant we would never be taking a female mate. Neither of us are attracted to females, but you... you are very much our type,” Jensen said, softly.

Misha let out a shudder of want as Jared began to run his hands down his body, while at the same time Jensen was busy lightly kissing and touching Colin who had started to whimper and beg, the throws of heat obvious on his flushed face and body.

“Mm, you want him first, Misha, want to get him all nice and stretched wide open for us?”

Misha nodded at Jared’s words, whimpering when the alpha moved off of him. 

“He’s all yours, Misha,” Jensen said, moving away from Colin.

Misha moved until he was over Colin, looking down at the boy’s flushed face. Colin looked beautiful, mouth open in an almost constant moan, his eyes almost black with desire, his body arching towards Misha, legs spread wide, hole dripping with slick, small cock hard against his stomach. “Hey there, Sweetheart. Gonna take care of you, Baby.”

“Please, Misha, please,” Colin begged, wrapping his arms around Misha’s neck.

Misha bit his lip as he pushed inside of Colin, while his body was producing slick to make this easier it was his first time. “Fuck, so damn tight,” Misha gasped, panting by the time he was fully inside of Colin. “You doing okay, Colin. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Feels good,” Colin said, his voice almost no more than a breathy whisper.

“Mm, look so good inside of him, Misha. Feels good, doesn’t he, nice and tight, made to take it,” Jensen purred into Misha’s ear.

“God yes, so good,” Misha moaned. His moans intensified when he felt a hand on his ass, fingers teasing at his rim.

“Gonna get you nice and stretched wide like Jared does for me, Misha. Gonna take turns, no one gets left out.”

Misha nodded, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of Colin’s body. 

Jared had been silent to that point, watching them closely, watching as Misha took Colin’s virginity and as Jensen slowly worked Misha open. He palmed his cock, knowing that by the end of the evening he’d end up knotting all three of them, claiming both Colin and Misha and reclaiming his beloved Jensen. “Gonna have you, all of you. My pretty, perfect Mates.”

Misha shuddered at those words, and he could feel they had a similar effect on both Jensen and Colin. He continued to fuck the boy, each thrust in making the boy beg and moan, each pull back making Jensen’s fingers move deeper inside of him. He felt close to the edge already, body overwhelmed with pleasure. When Jensen’s fingers touched that spot inside of Misha he came with a shout, filling Colin’s body with his seed. 

Strong arms held him up, preventing him from collapsing onto the boy and Misha gave a happy, thankful smile to Jared. He moaned against Jared’s lips when the alpha kissed him. He let Jared manhandle him, moaning with loss as he was pulled out of Colin’s body and laid down next to the boy. He turned his head to the side, receiving a sweet little kiss from Colin, one that made his head spin and his cock begin to fill once more.

He watched as Jared moved between the boy’s legs, his massive cock entering the boy’s body. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, not thinking that Colin could take the whole thing, but after a few long moments Jared is fully inside of the boy.

“God that’s hot, isn’t, Misha,” Jensen whispered into his ear, drawing his attention away from the sight of Jared slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Colin.

“Please, Alpha, mate me, mark me,” Colin begged, tilting his head to the side, offering himself to Jared.

Jared bent down, licking the side of the boy’s neck, until he found the spot he wanted, biting down on the flesh, breaking through the flesh, leaving a mark that would scar and show everyone that Colin was a mated omega. When he pulled back he looked over at Jensen and Misha, licking his lips, “Gonna mark you, too, Misha. Gonna put my claim on you, Baby.”

Misha whimpered, the thought of belonging to an alpha filling him with a sense of desire he didn’t know he could feel. He let out a curse as he felt the head of Jensen’s cock slowly enter his body, so lost in everything going on around him that he hadn’t noticed that Jensen had moved between his legs until that moment.

It hurt, burned, yet at the same time filled him with a sense of completeness that he hadn’t known he’d been missing. “Oh fuck, god, so good,” he moaned, letting Jensen control the pace of their coupling.

“Never done this, have you, Misha? Never had anyone inside of you before?” Jensen asked, his voice thick with lust.

“No, never. Wanted to so damn bad, but I’ve never had the chance before.”

“Mm, we’re gonna fuck you so much, Misha, gonna feel us all the time. Have me fuck you open, then have our alpha stretch your pretty little hole all nice and wide, knot this sweet ass of yours. Have Colin ride you as I fuck you and Jared fucks me, can’t leave anyone out.”

“Oh god, yes, please yes, want that, want that so much,” Misha breathed, eyes screwing shut with pleasure. They shot open when he heard Colin make a choked off little moan and looked over to see Jared working his knot into the boy.

“Fuck, Colin, so fucking tight around my knot, Baby Boy. God, Jen, you’re gonna love him.”

Misha felt Jensen’s hand wrap around his cock and he was sure that the beta was going to jack him off, but Jensen just held him tight, and Misha knew that he was stopping him from coming. Jensen continued to thrust into him, quicker, faster now, his breath erratic, his rhythm lost and Misha knew that he was about to come. “That’s it, Jen, come for me, fill me up. Wanna feel it.”

Jensen came with a curse, pumping his seed into Misha’s body, “Oh fuck, Misha, god, your ass.”

Misha whimpered as Jensen pulled out of his body, feeling empty, and still so turned on that he thought he’d lose his mind. He didn’t need to wait long, as Jensen straddled him, sinking down onto his cock, head thrown back in pleasure as he suck down Misha’s length.

“Mm, he feel good, Jen?” Jared asked, sounding breathless, still pumping come into Colin’s body.

“Yeah, so good, Jay, fuck, big, god, you’re gonna love his cock, Babe, feels so good.”

Misha’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected that Jared would enjoy bottoming, it wasn’t heard of that an alpha would do so, but Jared and Jensen were proving to be unlike any other alpha and beta couple he had ever met.

“Mm, and when he’s bigger, I think Colin’s gonna end up fucking us too, won’t you, Baby Boy? Gonna be a good little omega and fuck your mates asses for them?”

Colin nodded, his body arching as an orgasm ran through him. His stomach was covered in a layer of come from his previous orgasms, and by now he was coming dry, body still reacting to the sensations he was going through but unable to produce more come. His ass on the other had was spilling out even more slick, and it glistened on his ass and Jared’s thighs, a large wet spot pooling underneath him.

Misha gasped, body shaking as he came, his hands tight on Jensen’s hips as he thrust up a few more times before coming, filling the beta’s willing hole.

By the time Jared pulled out of Colin Jensen and Misha were laying side by side, Misha trying to catch his breath and Jensen slowly stroking himself back into hardness. He kissed Misha softly, moving and doing the same to Jared before moving over Colin and kissing the boy tenderly. He slowly entered the boy, rocking into his body slow and gentle, knowing that Colin was probably a bit sore by now. He kissed at the mark Jared had left, whispering to Colin how pretty and perfect and beautiful the boy was, how good he was for them, how they’d never leave him.

Jared moved behind Misha, pulling him against his chest so they could both watch Jensen and Colin. He licked and sucked at the side of Misha’s throat, and Misha turned his head to allow the alpha more room. Jared bit down on the side of Misha’s neck as he entered his body, and Misha shouted, pain and pleasure making him dizzy with want. Jared’s large hand wrapped around his shaft stroking him in time with the alpha’s thrusts into him. Jared was huge inside of Misha, and he couldn’t help but wonder just how Colin had taken all of the man. 

“That’s it, that’s my good mate, take me so well, Misha,” Jared crooned, thrusting into Misha with sure, even strokes. “Feel so good around me, belong here, with us, Baby.”

“God yes,” Misha moaned, head thrown back, resting on Jared’s shoulder as the alpha continued to fuck him. He could feel Jared’s knot forming, each thrust pulling on his rim a bit more until he screamed out as Jared fully entered him, the know holding them together. He came with Jared’s name on his lips, body shaking as pleasure and pain merged.

Colin let out another breathy little yell, this time of Jensen’s name as he came once more. Jensen followed him soon after, pulling out of the boy slowly and rolling them so that Colin was resting on his chest. 

By the time Jared finally pulled out, Misha was exhausted. He swapped places with Jensen, and he and Colin watched as Jensen straddled Jared’s cock and rode him until they both came once more. 

Misha was content and sleepy, not wanting to move, but Jared and Jensen had other ideas, and all too soon the four of them were seated in the large hot tube in the bathroom, Colin on Misha’s lap, Misha and Jensen leaning back against Jared’s chest.

It wouldn’t be simple, the four of them together like this, because of Misha, but all of them knew that this was where they belonged, with each other.


End file.
